Hat-Chan
Her name is Hatsuko. She is Oshin's adopted daughter. Hat-chan was first brought to the Tanokura household as a young girl, not for the purpose of being adopted either. Ken-san had bought her from her share cropping family in Yamagata, where Oshin is from. At first, Ken had hoped to sell her to a brothel, but she was too young, under ten years of age. Her family is too poor to take care of her. However, when Oshin sees how hardworking Hat-chan is, and how much Hat-chan is a lot like Oshin was as a child--Oshin adopts her. Hat-Chan fits in very well in the Tanokura Household. She takes responsibility off of Yu's shoulders as the eldest child of the household. She cooks and cleans so he can study. Yu appreciates her instantly. She often prays for Yu's success. Hat-chan also saw how nervous Oshin was for Yu getting into middle school. So, in the freezing night, Hat-chan poured cold water on herself as a prayer for Yu to get accepted into school. This creates a bond between the two, which turns into love as they are older. When Yu goes to school far away from home, Hat-chan is often sad, but works hard to be happy. When Yu is drafted into the army, he finally tells Hat-chan that he loves her. He pleads for her to wait for him, so when he returns, they can marry. She agrees to wait for him. When Yu's death is revealed by his surviving war buddy, Kawamura, Hat-chan is devastated. Oshin tells Hat-chan she can leave if she wants to, so she can get over Yu. Hatsuko leaves, and it is unknown to where until one day Oshin receives mail from Hat-chan. The envelope has a letter with no whereabouts. However, there is money, with a receipt stamped in Tokyo. Every month, Hat-chan sends money. Oshin has asked Ken, the one responsible for bringing Hat-chan to her, to find Hat-chan in Tokyo. Four years have passed.When Oshin finds Hat-chan, she is a prostitute for American solders. She lives under another name. She claims that Hat-chan has died off with Yu--that she is not that same girl anymore. Still Oshin is able to bring Hat-chan back home, to live with everyone. Hat-chan becomes Oshin's right hand woman as they continue to work together for the shop. Hat-Chan decides to never marry. However, Yu's old war buddy has returned and wants to help out Oshin with her business as he has now because in those four years, he's become a wealthy loan shark who lives all alone. He wants to marry Hat-chan and says that Yu would have wanted that. She is hesitant at first, because of her past and Yu. However, he still wants to marry her. He buys Oshin a bigger plot of land near where her business will thrive.They finally agree to marry, but he is murdered while on the job. Hat-chan decides she will never marry again. Oshin buries his body next to Kayo-sama. His family emerges from out of no where for his left behind cash, but does not care for his remains. Years later, when Hitoshi marries Michiko, Hat-chan is the one who tries to keep peace between Hitoshi and Oshin, as Oshin opposes the marriage. Hat-chan tries to be kind to Michiko, but Michiko does not like Hat-chan because she is favored by Oshin and treated like family, rather than a servant. Michiko, during her pregnancy, tries to use Hat-chan to do her work. Oshin feels that Hat-chan like "the help" and reminds Michiko that Hat-chan is her sister. This makes Michiko try to find ways for Hat-chan to move out of the house hold, as she is threatened by the hard-working Hat-chan. Michiko's father comes, in hopes of trying to get Michiko out of the Tanokura household. He tries to get Hat-Chan, now 30 years old, to marry an older man he knows in need of a wife. Hat-chan knows she is part of the problem now and does not want to make conflict. When she tells Oshin she is thinking of marrying him, Oshin becomes furious. Oshin displays to Hat-Chan how much she loves her, and begs her to leave, as she will just be a caregiver to some old man. The two cry together, and Hat-chan says she doesn't want to leave. The two are very happy together. Although, it is revealed earlier in the series that Hat-chan has to move out, but Oshin buys her a knitting store to make her own for income. Hat-chan says Oshin, did it for her sake. Hat-chan would feel small if she had lived with Hitoshi and his wife. Oshin bought Hat-chan a shop so she could be independent on her own. Hat-chan often looks after Nozomi and his son, Kei. Hat-Chan, like Nozomi, was adopted and raised as a Tanokura too. At times, Hat-chan feels upset in the divide of the adoptive children and biological children of Oshin. But, Nozomi tells Hat-chan "Hitoshi, Tei, you, and me...we all grew up eating out of the same rice pot. Let's never forget that." Hat-chan says she misses those days when they were like real sisters and brothers. Hat-chan is not worried about Oshin's absence, because she feels Oshin knows what she is doing. She says Oshin will return when it's all out of her system. . Section heading Write the first section of your page here. Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Characters